Dream on Weasley
by C.M. Gorgeous
Summary: Ron is not doing so hot in Quiditch. He's getting rather annoyed with Draco's insults. But when he decides to confront him he can't tell what's a dream and what's reality.


**Dream on Weasley. **

_A/N: This a Draco and Ron shipping. I do not own Harry Potter. Just a fan fic~ Enjoy ^^;_

**CHAPTER 1: THE SLYTHERIN WIN.**

"Weasley is feeling the pressure~ Another 10 points to slytherin! Come on Weasley get your head out of your- sorry McGonagall.." Lee Jordan announced through the Quiditch game. Ron's ear were fizzing the stupid song the Slytherin's made up. "WEASLEY IS OUR KING- HE CANT BLOCK A SINGLE THING." He muttered obscenities under his breath as he missed another quaffle. The cold air breathed on his face causing him to squint which didn't make things good for him. Sitting on a broomstick in general was uncomfortable in it's self. But no one else was making excuses. Everyone else played just fine. Ron was just plain out horrible at Quiditch. That's what he told himself, that's what the Slytherin's tell him. It's was Malfoy engraves into his brain every day… In the halls singing their stupid song…

Ron was lost in his thoughts and was pelted with a bludger. The next thing he knew he was in the Hospital Wing.

"He's awake!" Hermione exclaimed giving him a hug. Ron felt sour. He didn't deserve the hug. All he deserved was shame.

"Did we win?" he asked in a low tone.

"Honestly Ron! You just wake up and that's all your worried about!" Hermione cried in hysterics.

"We lost that bad huh?" Ron mentioned.

"Oh yes," Luna piped up, "Harry caught the snitch but once you fell the slytherin made so many more goals- they got 200 points. And Harry caught the snitch you got 160 points… It was a rather horrible game to witness."

"Thank you, Luna." Harry chimed in before Luna continued on.

Madam Pomfrey was shuffling to his bed. "Shoo he needs his rest!" she yells. Hermione pulls Harry by his arm and leaves. Luna sits on the bed next to Ron, having no intentions on leaving. Madam Pomfrey looked a little annoyed but left after tending to Ron.

Ron looks over at Luna to find her starring dreamily back at him.

"Is there something you wanted to…?" but his question was drowned out by Draco Malfoy.

"Crabbe your stupid jinx rebounded on me!" he hollered. Madam Pomfrey ran out to peeved to see Malfoy was back again.

"What is it now boy?" She asked very irritated with him.

"My nose, it's broken." he grunted showing her. Ron peeked up to see nothing wrong with his nose… except the he had it stuck up in a defiant way. Ron felt cold icy feeling when he walked over to Ron.

"Well well Weasley." he greeted. "Can't even block a quaffle. How pathetic."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." He muttered.

"You can't even dodge a bludger when it's coming your way." Malfoy went on looking very smug.

"It was quite humiliating, if I do say so myself." Luna added not really realizing Malfoy was making fun of Ron. Draco looks at her and laughs. He couldn't even make fun of her… she did a pretty good job of it herself- wearing radishes for earrings. Madam Pomfrey hustled over and kicked Draco out. "He needs to rest." she scolds literally dragging him by his ear. That put a small smirk on Ron's face.

"I reckon he likes you." Luna mentions.

"What? He's my enemy Luna! We _hate_ each other." he growls.

"My father says, a boy teasing is just his way of hiding his affection for another." she said with a nod.

"Psh, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard…" Ron mumbles his mind drifting off into space. Luna smiled, and patted his hand. With out another mention about it she left skipping merrily. Ron smiled, 'She's always an odd one…' he thought. A couple hours later Madam Pomfrey allowed him to leave. Ron thumped out still sulking about the horrible quiditch match. 'I should just resign…'

Ron wandered throughout the castle when he heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks to Weasley's performance we're definitely a shoe in for the Quiditch cup this year." Draco spoke.

"Don't get so cocky yet, Mr. Malfoy, but I too agree that Weasley's quiditch abilities are wretched." Snape replied, "Potter probably just let him in because he's ignorant to let others on the team besides his friend."

Draco sneered, "They have no chance anyway."

Ron froze looking around the corner waiting for Snape to leave. Once he did, he pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" he yelled pointing it at Draco. He quickly ran over to him, and saw Malfoy fly back and slide down the way.

"Weasley!" he shouted digging in his pocket for his wand.

"You little git!" Ron growled voice trembling. He lifted Malfoy by his collar and pressed him against the wall.

"You act all big and tough when no one's around Weasley, I'm impressed, I thought you were a coward 24/7." he said raising an eyebrow at him doing his best to look intimidating. Ron glared into his cold grey eyes.

"It's about time someone teaches you a lesson." he threatened through gritted teeth.

"You think you can do that with out Potter around to save your skin? Your pathetic, hanging around that mud blood Granger. You can't even block a bludger…"

"What about you Malfoy?" Ron snapped jabbing his wand to his neck and Draco flinched, "Your father's a death eater, you think your so cool because you can make others feel low about themselves. You know Luna said you mock me because you actually like me!" Ron yelled.

Draco snickered, "Oh yeah, that must be it- if Loony told you. Yes Ron, I'm terribly in love with you. That's it."

Ron felt his muscles tighten as Malfoy toyed with him, "Shut up Malfoy or I'll make you eat slugs."

"Oh yeah, cuz we know how that turned out well last time." Draco laughed, "You really are pathetic Weasley. In love with you? Your insane."

"I didn't say love, I said like. See your just in denial." Ron muttered, not very good at come backs.

"Look, if you wanted to curse me, you would've done it already…so if that's all I will be going~" Draco stated trying to slide out of his grip.

"Not so fast Malfoy!" he hollered.

"What?!" he yelled really annoyed with Ron.

Ron pressed his lips tightly on Malfoy's holding it there for a moment. Draco shoved him the way.

"What the--" Draco shouted stunned. He managed to get his wand and he shot a spell at Ron. He fell to the floor gasping for air. He looked up to see Malfoy wiping his mouth frantically.

"I should kill you for that!" he yelled looking really flustered.

"I was trying to prove to myself- that you weren't…"

"I'm not! Bloody hell! Don't tell anyone about this!" Draco cried while running off. Ron picked up his wand blushing madly. He wished he hadn't kissed Draco. He wanted to know if he felt anything for him… But all he felt was repulsed. Or that was what he was trying to convince himself. He pulled himself together as he stomped back up to the dormitory to attempt to get some sleep.


End file.
